How to Survive Without Your Wand
by Final-Fantasy-X-2
Summary: Harry and someothers start a Survivor show. Who is the Ultimate Survivor?
1. Boys Tribe

As you know I do not own Survivor or Harry Potter because if I did I would be out in Paris driving a Corvette. Well this is how it goes. ______________________________________________________  
  
Jeff: Here we are in the beautiful Philippians. Each tribe will consist of 6 members. But we added a twist to this survivor. You may not have your wands or potions items. Now, hand them over. The teams consist of the following.  
BOYS TEAM  
  
Harry Potter Age-15 Personal item- Picture of Mom and Dad.  
  
Ron Weasly Age-15 Personal item- Survival Kit  
  
Sirus Black Age- 35? Personal item-Floo powder.  
  
Dumbledor Age- ? Personal Item- Fawkes  
  
Nelville Longbottem Age-15 Personal Item- Picture of mom.  
  
Hagrid Age- ? Personal Item- Pocket knife. 


	2. Girls Tribe

Girls Team  
  
Hermione Granger Age-15 Personal Item-Hogworts, a History  
  
Chow-Chang Age-15 Personal Item-Picture of Cedric  
  
Ginny Weasly Age-14 Personal Item- Punching Bag of Ron  
  
Mrs.Weasly Age- 40? Personal Item- Pillow  
  
J.K Rowling Age- 55? Personal Item-Books.  
  
Jeff: As you know, the girls have one less member than the boys.Thats because you get a special member on your tribe! Come on out, Santa!  
  
Santa: Hey! Ho ho ho! Jolly on my tummy, how you doin?  
  
Girl team: Great! Were so lucky!  
  
Jeff: Here are your maps. Follow it to your Camp. Boys, you are the Faith tribe. Girls, you are the Jolly group. Survivors ready? GOOOO! 


	3. Faith Camp

Faith Tribe  
  
Neville: Man am I tired! After that hike, I'm ready to sleep!  
  
Harry: No! We need to make a shelter and start a fire! Then we can rest, Neville!  
  
Neville: I'm resting! I don't care about that!  
  
Ron: I'm with Harry, mate. I can wait a while!  
  
Sirus: I need a break, so I'm resting for a while. Sorry Harry.  
  
Hagrid: I with Harry, I don't mind working for a few more hours.  
  
Dumbledore: I need a break too. My body isn't the same as it was.  
  
Harry: FINE!  
  
Neville: FINE!  
  
Harry: Hagrid, since you are the tallest you get some leaves off the tops of trees. Ron, you pick up some wood for the shelter, and I'll get some wood for the fire.  
  
Ron: All right mate. I got some matches in my survival kit.  
  
Hagrid: Let's get started!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hargrid were all working there butts off when Neville, Dumbledore, and Sirus started talking about who would be first off the show. 


	4. Jolly Camp

Jolly Tribe  
  
Hermione: I know all of you are tired, but we have to build our shelter and a fire!  
  
Mrs. Weasly: I will start the fire. I don't think that I will need help but if I do I will just ask.  
  
Ginny: Mom, I want to help you! I can get the wood, and you get the sparks going okay?  
  
Mrs. Weasly: Okay, I don't see why not.  
  
Santa: I can get the wood for the shelter and start on that, ho ho ho.  
  
Hermione: Me and Chow Chang will get the leaves for the roof and for the blankets and stuff.  
  
J.K: Chow Chang and I, not me and Chow Chang.  
  
Hermione: Whatever!  
  
Ginny: Let's get started!  
  
After everyone finished the started talking about why they wanted to win and what you would do with the money. Then around 10pm they all went to sleep.  
  
Hermione: We got tree mail! Wake up! Wake up!  
  
Ginny: What does it say?  
  
Hermione: It says  
  
Hope you got some sleep because you need your energy  
Take your strongest and your weakest and put them in order  
Loose this and one will be gone. 


	5. Immunity Challenge

Faith Tribe  
  
Harry: Wake up! We have mail everybody!  
  
Everyone read the mail and then thought.  
  
Hagrid: I'm in the back because I'm the strongest. Then Sirus , Harry , Ron Neville and then Dumbledore.  
  
Ron: I agree.  
  
Harry and Neville: Me too.  
  
Rest of the tribe: I agree.  
  
The tribe started walking to the challenge and in 10-15 minutes they were there and so were the girls. The strongest girl (and Santa) was in the following order from strongest to weakest, Santa, Hermione, Ginny, J.K, Mrs. Weasly, and Chow Chang.  
  
Jeff: This is your challenge; you will play on the following board. The game is played like chess, but the weakest person can only take on the other teams weakest player, but the strongest can take on anyone. When you square off against someone you have to push the other player out of there current square and you get there spot if you win. You may only move one space per turn.When all of your people are gone you loose. Survivors ready? GOOOO!  
  
After a few turns the first challenge started, Harry vs. Ginny. Harry won and took here spot. Then Hagrid took on Hermione and of course, he won. Then Chow Chang took on Dumbledore and he lost. Then Santa took on Sirus and Sirus lost. Hagrid then took on Mrs.Weasly and won. Santa took on Ron and Ron tripped over his laces and lost. Neville took on Chow and lost. Santa took Harry and he was gone. Hagrid took on J.K and won. Then right after Hagrid took on Chow, and he won. Santa and Hagrid were left so they battled. Santa won!  
  
Jeff: Girls and Santa, win the immunity! Boys, see you at tribal council. 


	6. Tribial Council

Faith Tribe  
  
Sirus: Harry, I think we need some wood. Come with me will ya?  
  
Harry: Sure.  
  
Harry and Sirus walked in the jungle and stopped and talked.  
  
Sirus: Neville and Dumbledore are voting for you. I agreed to them that I would vote you off too, but they don't know I was lying. If you don't get some pacts together, you're out tonight!  
  
Harry: I thought that. You will be on my side right Sirus?  
  
Sirus: Sure. You can get Hagrid, and Ron on your side right?  
  
Harry: Sure. Can you go back and get Hagrid and Ron?  
  
Sirus: Sure.  
  
Soon Ron and Hagrid were there. Of course they agreed. _____________________________________________________________ Jeff: Have a seat. Harry, on a scale from one to five, how much do you wish you had your wand?  
  
Harry: FIVE! I can't believe you would take our wands away!  
  
Jeff: You know the rules, now it is time to vote.  
  
Harry went then Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Sirus.  
  
Jeff: Here are the votes..  
  
Harry-Neville Ron-Neville Neville-Harry Dumbledore-Neville Hagrid-Neville Sirus-Neville 


	7. Reward Challenge

Jolly Tribe  
  
Ginny: Good job, all of you!  
  
Hermione: I wonder what the reward challenge will be! I wonder who got voted out too!  
  
Santa came running as fast as his fat legs would carry him.  
  
Santa: WE GOT MAIL, WE GOT MAIL!  
  
J.K: It's we have mail, not we got mail.  
  
Santa: This is what it says..  
Your first reward challenge may be the best one of all  
Because you need what you might win  
Don't fret, it's not at all necessary, for me at least.  
  
Hermione: I bet its food!  
  
Ginny: I hope so; none of us has eaten since we have gotten here! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */* Jeff: This is your challenge, one at a time; you will square off against the opposing team member at random. You will jump off this 50 foot cliff into the water and swim to the beach and cross the finish line. The team with the lowest combined time wins. Jolly, you will need to sit a member out. (J.K sits out.) Survivors ready? GOOO!  
Harry and Hermione face off and Harry wins.  
Sirus and Ginny face off and Sirus wins.  
Dumbledore and Chow face off and Chow wins.  
Hagrid and Santa face off and Hagrid wins.  
Ron and Mrs. Weasly face off and Ron wins.  
  
Jeff: Faith wins the challenge. Now you have a choice boys, would you like to get your wands back for a day, or would you like to get the immunity?  
  
Faith team: IMMUNITY, IMMUNITY, IMMUNITY!  
  
Jeff: Jolly, I'll see you at tribal council. 


	8. Back Stabber

Jolly Tribe J.K: I don't know who we should vote out, we all are doing so good!  
  
Hermione: Let's do this, we will all set a time for making pacts. That time should be.NOW!  
  
Ginny, J.K and Chow walked to the right side of the camp while Hermione , Mrs. Weasly and Santa walked to the left side of the camp.  
  
Ginny: We need to get rid of Hermione! She is so freakin' bossy!  
  
J.K: Freaking.  
  
Ginny: WHAT EVER!  
  
Chow: I agree.  
  
J.K: I do too. She is getting bossy.  
  
Ginny: Then it's settled!  
  
Hermione: We need to get out Ginny! She is voting me out I know!  
  
Santa: Yes, Yes, Yes. I agree.  
  
Mrs. Weasly: I guess so...  
Tribal Council Jeff: Have a seat. You must be pretty mad of the Faith tribes choice. Even if you are, it's time to vote.  
  
Ginny, J.K, Santa, Mrs. Weasly, Hermione, and Chow were the order of the votes. Ginny-Hermione J.K-Hermione Santa-Ginny Mrs. Weasly-Hermione Hermione-Ginny Chow: Hermione  
  
Jeff: Hermione, you are now out of the show. 


End file.
